Aniversários
by Aluada Rock
Summary: Dez aniversários na vida de Remus Lupin. Oneshot. Slash


**Título:** Aniversários (que original)

**Par(es):** Remus/Sirius, Remus/OFC, Remus/OMC, Remus/Tonks (muito pouquinho)

**Classificação: **R, acho, pq eu sou boca suja.

**Sumário:** Dez aniversários na vida de Remus Lupin.

**Avisos:** Os personagens reconhecíveis pertencem à tia Jo, agora quem pegar o pentelho do Nigel vai arder no mármore do inferno.  
A fic contém slash/yaoi/homem com homem. Se você não gosta não leia. Se me mandar uma review mal criada eu conto tudo pra minha mãe :P

---------------

_10 de Março de 1971_

Remus estava fazendo onze anos, o que significava que em setembro ele devia ir para Hogwarts.

Se não fosse um lobisomem.

Ele havia estado feliz por semanas antes de seu aniversário, fazendo planos de ir para Hogwarts e se tornar medibruxo, até que seus pais se sentaram com ele e disseram que ele provavelmente nem teria permissão de ir a Hogwarts. Ele disse que tudo bem, que devia ter imaginado, mas por dentro ele queria gritar contra a injustiça do mundo.

Quando ele soprou as velas de seu bolo de aniversário, ele desejou poder ir para Hogwarts, como um garoto normal.

Em agosto, a carta de Dumbledore chegou.

-

_10 de Março de 1977_

Apesar de todos os protestos, eles insistiram que Remus devia tomar um porre descomunal no seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Sirius e James fugiram para Hogsmeade para comprar várias garrafas de uísque de fogo, enquanto Remus insistia para Peter que _realmente _não era necessário, e que só serviria para ele fazer papel de idiota.

No final da noite, ele estava dançando com Sirius (na verdade se agarrando a Sirius para não cair) em cima de uma cama (ele não conseguia se lembrar de qual), sua camisa quase caindo dos ombros, sua gravata amarrada em volta da cabeça, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que era maravilhoso ter dezessete anos, e que a vida era maravilhosa, e que Sirius também era bem maravilhoso.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1981_

Sirius insistiu em uma festa no apartamento deles. James e Lily levaram o bebê Harry, e Peter foi com Elaine, uma loirinha bonita e amigável que havia estado na escola, uns dois anos atrás deles.

Sirius fez um longo discurso sobre família (era o primeiro aniversário que Remus passava sem ambos os pais, e os pais de James também tinham morrido alguns meses antes) e como eles deviam ficar juntos em tempos de guerra. Remus olhou para o apartamento cheio de rostos felizes e desejou que pudesse passar todo aniversário daquele jeito.

Algumas semanas depois, as brigas começaram.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1982_

Ele chegou do trabalho em uma livraria suja e procurou em todos os armários do apartamento, procurando por uma garrafa de _qualquer coisa_. Ele realmente achava que _aquele _aniversário era um que ele não devia passar sóbrio.

Lá pelas onze, ele estava completamente bêbado e se acabando de chorar por fotos velhas da escola, aterrorizado com a idéia de passar todos os aniversários para o resto da vida completamente sozinho.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1984_

O homem sorriu para ele, dentes brancos e retos por baixo de lábios carnudos que pareciam macios de longe. Ele tinha cabelos negros também. Os olhos eram escuros, quase pretos, mas na luz fraca do bar, Remus não ligava. Menos de meia hora depois, ele estava fodendo o homem contra a porta do banheiro do bar, o álcool o fazendo abafar um grito de Sirius contra o pescoço dele.

Depois, de volta em seu apartamento, enquanto deixava a água fria lavar o cheiro de cigarros e colônia barata, ele se odiou por tentar conseguir um pouquinho de Sirius desses estranhos em bares. Nenhum deles tinha, ou jamais teria, o mesmo brilho malicioso nos olhos cinzentos, ou a mesma risada de latido, ou o mesmo jeito de sussurrar _Moony _contra sua pele quase como uma oração.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse velas para apagar, ele desejou poder apenas esquecer.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1988_

Ele guardou algum dinheiro para comprar para si mesmo uma enorme barra de chocolate e foi a um cinema que só passava filmes em preto e branco. No meio de _Casablanca_, uma garota de cabelos castanhos revoltos e olhos verdes que pareciam brilhar no escuro parou a seu lado.

"Posso sentar aqui?" ela perguntou, com um sorriso que brilhava mesmo no escuro.

Algum tempo depois, poucas palavras trocadas entre eles, ela o beijava.

Na parte em que Ilsa entrou no avião, ela já tinha ido embora.

Remus se perguntou se não tinha imaginado a garota, mas quando ele chegou em casa, sua camisa tinha o cheiro dela. Ele sorriu.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1992_

Nigel fez um jantar surpresa para ele.

Nigel Baker era um contador loiro e magro, com camisas brancas demais, e óculos grandes demais e compromissos cedo demais aos quais ele ia com um sorriso no rosto.

Remus tentou se convencer de que Nigel era bom para ele, de que ele precisava de alguém calmo e responsável depois de tanto caos em sua vida. Mesmo se isso significasse que quando Remus tinha vontade de sair na chuva ou fazer experiências na cozinha, Nigel rapidamente acabava com a idéia, dizendo que ele estava sendo infantil.

Eles estavam caminhando no parque um dia quando de repente um grande cachorro negro pulou em Remus, o derrubando em uma poça de lama. Remus parou de ouvir aos gritos indignados de "Quem deixou essa maldita fera solta?" de Nigel, e começou a brincar com o cachorro.

Nigel foi embora dois dias depois, quando Remus _acidentalmente _quase pôs fogo na cozinha tentando fazer um suflê.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1994_

Ele observou por cima de seu café a manhã a um grupo de Hufflepuffs aplaudia um garoto magro de cabelos claros, fazendo piadas e cantando _Parabéns Pra Você_ desafinado. Quando o amigo do garoto derrubou uma tigela de mingau em sua cabeça, Remus sorriu para seu chá.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1996_

Ele encontrou Sirius no estúdio quando voltou de uma missão da Ordem. Ele parecia estar procurando algo nas gavetas e estantes.

Quando Remus fez sua presença ser notada, Sirius visivelmente entrou em pânico e disse a ele para voltar depois. Remus perguntou até que Sirius finalmente admitiu que não tinha nada para dar a ele. Ele disse que passara dias tentando pensar em um presente e não achou nada.

"Eu queria muito te dar um presente perfeito, Moony, pra compensar esses anos todos", ele disse.

"Você já deu", Remus respondeu, e o beijou.

_-_

_10 de Março de 1997_

Remus estava sentado sozinho no sofá velho de seu pequeno apartamento, um livro apoiado nos joelhos.

Desde que Sirius havia morrido, ele estava quase no piloto automático. Ele comia, dormia, trabalhava, tentava convencer os outros lobisomens de que Voldemort não era tão bom, mas estava faltando algo. Como um amputado que de repente sente a perna ou o braço coçar, ele às vezes acordava no meio da noite sentindo que alguém acabava de deixar a cama, ou pensava ter ouvido passos na cozinha. Cada vez que isso acontecia, ele fechava os olhos, respirava fundo, e dizia para si mesmo várias vezes que ser internado no St. Mungus não faria nenhum bem.

De repente, houve uma batida em sua porta. Ele relutantemente a abriu, e viu Tonks.

Ele tinha que admitir que ela estava muito bonita. Seu cabelo estava no castanho original, preso em um rabo de cavalo, e ela estava usando um vestido azul. Era a primeira vez que ele a via usando algo além de jeans ou vestes de bruxo. E ela carregava um embrulho com um laço azul em cima.

"Posso entrar?" ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

Ele deu um passo ao lado para deixá-la entrar, e fechou a porta atrás dela. Ela lhe deu o embrulho com um "Feliz aniversário".

Era um livro. _Romeu e Julieta_.

"Achei que combinava, sabe", ela disse, casualmente. "A parte de não poderem ficar juntos."

Ele suspirou. "Nymphad..."

"Tonks."

"Eu vou voltar para os lobisomens amanhã", ele disse. Eles já tinham tido aquela conversa várias vezes. Ela era jovem e bonita, e Molly tinha de algum jeito colocado em sua cabeça que ele era bom para ela. Mas ele não era. Ele era um lobisomem desempregado de 37 anos que ainda se lamentava como uma garotinha pelo amante morto. Apesar de ele não contar a ela essa última parte.

"Amanhã", ela disse, e o beijou.

Ele gentilmente a afastou pelos ombros. Ela olhou para os pés, corando.

"Me desculpa", ele disse. Sinceramente. "Eu realmente não quero perder a sua amizade."

"É, tudo bem", ela disse. "É melhor eu ir."

Ela caminhou até a porta. Ele olhou para o apartamento vazio. "Espera", ele disse. Ela se virou, esperançosa. "Você quer sair pra comer alguma coisa?"

Ela sorriu. "Tudo bem."

E eles foram.


End file.
